undiscoveredrealmsfandomcom-20200216-history
UNDISCOVERED REALMS Wiki
'WELCOME to the UNDISCOVERED REALMS Wiki' I'm trying to bring order to chaos. Chaos I'm good at, unintentionally...Order, is gonna be a challenge. I have a lot of ideas for various writing projects, some uniquely my own, and others in the realm of Fan-Fiction. I figured it'd be handy for myself and those who follow my works to have a Knowledgebase at one's fingertips. Here it is, and remember, it's a work-in-progress itself so it's gonna be a mess for a while. I have a number of literary universes, and sometimes they connect, other times not so much. I have two Species I created from scratch; Selinians '''and '''Chimerans. There are similarities between them, but there's more differences than similarities. Selinians are a 'stand alone' species, in that they have an interstellar presence all on their own, and some stories I tell will be totally Selinian ''and have little or nothing to do with Humanity and Human Beings. Chimerans were created by Humanity, thus they are quite tied-into things Human-related in a nearly inextricable manner. My works and literary efforts, such as they are, can be found here at these links below; THE SOVEREIGNTY - Literary Worksite Blog UNDISCOVERED REALMS EXPLORATIONS IN TIME & SPACE I'm slightly Dyslexic, and a perfectionist with my efforts so if you find spelling errors and such, ''please ''let me know, or if you like, feel free to edit them yourself--I do my 'best, but Dyslexia's a ''nasty little brainsnag. 'PAGES & SECTIONS PRIME DIRECTORY CHIMERANS - Humanity's GenEngineered Prime Deterrent Force OVERVIEW - Science, Physics and Technology SELINIANS - Overview & Introduction The Sovereignty and Selinianity Selinian Technology and Sciences Sovereignty Starships The Sovereignty in HALO's Universe The Sovereignty in Mass Effect's Universe Selinianity In Other Universes 'Of Madness and Purpose' Basically, this Wikia is meant to serve as a 'Library' or Database for things regarding my works. So, it's going to be a little confusing despite my best efforts. My reasoning is simple, really. I put a LOT of work into the background and fleshing-out of things I work with, characters, places, people, species and such. There's always folks, like me, who want to peek behind the curtain and want more info on whatever item or person in the work they're reading has caught their interest. For myself, it's going to be a lot easier to look up my own info on Wikia than hunt through a lot of Word documents and such. This matters to me as I am a stickler for Continuity and loathe loopholes with a passion. It isn't enough for me to simply say; 'It works. Who cares about the how?' and handwave away the interest of those people who get caught up in my efforts. It's disrespectful to those who read my works and deeply unsatisfying for me as it feels like there's no underpinning for the universe. So, a Database. Nice and simple. :D 'Naturalistic Sci-Fi vs. Space-Opera and Hard Sci-Fi' I'm really not sure what to properly classify my efforts as, but I can say that while I do draw from Naturalistic, I'm a believer that SF should have more sci-fi-icity than the pure Naturalistic view. Hard SF is not really my thing, although I do enjoy reading it from time to time. Space Opera is just plain fun, and you can get away with a lot, but again it's not my preferred writing style. I like a bit of them all, to keep things casual, detailed, and fun. Marlene38EE 07:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Latest activity Category:Browse